Oblivious
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Gadis itu menangis, menjerit, meminta maaf kepada saudari kembarnya-yang sudah telanjur mati. Gadis itu hancur. Dan memutuskan untuk merobek-robek ingatannya. / oneshot / written and published before retrace 76 / warnings inside. RnR?


Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012

Pandora Hearts (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Angst/Family, T

**_Warning: heavy fanon, somewhat pre-story, OOC, alur dan diksi parah_**

**OBLIVIOUS**

* * *

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Jantungnya berdetak. Satu demi satu, mengisi senyap ruangan itu. Pelan-pelan, jemarinya yang lentik serta pucat meraba kulit pun daging yang menyembunyikan jantung itu. Mulus. Tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Saraf di ujung jarinya menangkap entakan samar, dan ia mendesah. Seolah ia menginginkan pertanda bahwa ia masih _hidup_.

Setelah puas meyakinkan diri bahwa jantungnya masih di sana, masih bekerja dengan baik, tangannya bergerak naik. Kali ini tujuannya adalah lingkar lehernya. Ia menyentakkan kepala untuk membawa rambut putihnya pergi dari sekitar leher, lalu sedikit demi sedikit menelusuri kulit di sana, hati-hati agar tidak terbelit temali yang menghiasinya. Sama seperti dadanya, mulus dan baik-baik saja.

Tapi _**sakit**_.

Nyeri menusuk-nusuk, walau luka tak pernah ada. Darah serasa mengalir menuruni tulang selangka, menyelaputi jarinya, meski hanya dalam imaji. Semua itu maya.

Satu hal yang nyata, adalah derasnya air mata yang ia teteskan.

"Alice," bisiknya parau.

* * *

Di Sabrie, di dalam menara itu, Alice terbaring. Dengan kelopak mata lebar terbuka serta tubuh yang mendingin. Cairan merah segar menodai leher juga gaunnya, yang awalnya putih bersih. Tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu—sang "Pahlawan" telah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tinggal api yang perlahan merambat di seluruh dinding, api yang kemudian menelan tubuh gadis kecil malang tersebut.

* * *

Gelap. Ruangan itu gelap, segelap hati dan benak penghuninya. Lantainya dingin, sedingin tubuh yang terdiam kaku di atasnya. Namun, gadis itu merasa terbakar. Berulang kali ia menyebut nama saudari kembarnya, memanggilnya tanpa daya diiringi isak tangis yang menyayat. Sementara ia bergelut dalam kalut, boneka-boneka dalam rak tinggi yang mengelilingi seluruh ruangan itu hanya menatapnya kosong, tanpa perasaan, tanpa simpati. Boneka kelinci hitam, serupa dengan milik saudarinya dulu, juga tidak bergerak. Manik matanya berkilau dingin—menyalahkan.

"Alice... Alice..." _Dengarlah, Alice... Aku harus memberitahumu—_

Lalu sesuatu terjadi. Muncul cahaya terang di ruangan itu, makin lama makin membentuk siluet seorang gadis. Cheshire, yang tadinya memilih untuk membiarkan majikannya bersedih, tiba-tiba mendesis garang.

Itu Alice. Dengan rambutnya yang hitam panjang, gaun ungu gelap kesukaannya, dan tubuh yang bebas dari luka. Ekspresi wajahnya keras dengan bibir terkatup dan alis berkerut. Dalam bola mata violetnya, berbagai macam emosi tercampur aduk—sedih, marah, kecewa. Tatapannya setajam silet.

Sang Penguasa Abyss terbelalak. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan berlari menyongsong cahaya berbentuk Alice itu. "Alice?! Alice, itu kau?"

'Alice' bergerak pelan. Ia menatap kedua belah tangannya yang berpendar-pendar dengan ekspresi sedih dan bingung. Bibirnya terbuka, lalu menutup lagi ketika tak ada kata yang bisa terucap. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, barulah suaranya benar-benar terdengar.

"Ini hanya jiwa," ujarnya kaku. "Aku sudah _mati_."

Air mata kembali merebak di pelupuk mata sang Penguasa Abyss. "A-Alice..." Ia berusaha meraih saudarinya, namun terhenti ketika Alice tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangan.

"Kalian jahat. Kau, juga Jack, semuanya jahat..." gumam Alice dengan suara bergetar. "Kalian sudah membuat Oz begitu menderita..."

"Ali—"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" Gadis itu mencengkeram dasar rambutnya, kuku bersarang di kulit kepala dalam kemarahan. Suaranya keras menggema, mengamplifikasi perasaannya yang tertuang tanpa kendali. "Tidak akan!"

Seiring dengan meledaknya teriakan dari mulut Alice, tubuhnya yang seluruhnya terbuat dari cahaya pun terpecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Melayang-layang di udara seperti malam musim panas yang berhiaskan kunang-kunang. Cheshire memekik keras ketika satu pendar bergerak di dekat telinganya.

Untuk beberapa saat, sang Penguasa Abyss tertegun di tempat. Wajahnya semakin pias seiring detik-detik berlalu, seiring butir-butir cahaya melintas di depan matanya. Ketika akhirnya kesadaran mengentak, kesepuluh kuku tangannya sudah menancap di muka, mencakar-cakar pipinya, hingga akhirnya rasa sakit yang sejak tadi ia rasakan itu makin nyata. Jerit putus asa serta kehilangan terus meluncur dari bibirnya.

"**AAAHH!"**

Kata-kata Alice kembali merasuki benaknya.

_'Kalian kejam...'_

_'Tidak akan kumaafkan...'_

"Tidak! Alice, Alice, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" jeritnya, hampir tersedak oleh air mata yang memenuhi. "Maaf, Alice! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Tapi pendar-pendar cahaya di ruangan itu bergeming. Tidak menanggapi maupun bereaksi. Mengacuhkan gadis yang diselimuti rasa bersalah. Di pinggir itu semua, Cheshire menonton. Masih diam dan membiarkan majikannya menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, sang Penguasa Abyss terus bicara. "Bukan maksudku membuat Oz jadi seperti itu, Alice... Bukan maksudku membuatmu melakukan _itu_! Kata Jack, dia akan datang menemuiku bila aku memberinya _chain_ yang kuat! Aku hanya...," ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan mengusap matanya, "aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jack..."

Lutut gadis itu melemas, membawanya jatuh terduduk di lantai hitam-putih. Kali ini ia menangis pelan-pelan, sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Maafkan aku, Alice... Huhu..."

Melihat tuannya sudah tidak mengamuk seperti tadi, Cheshire memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Dia beringsut ke arah gadis seputih salju itu, tidak ingin membuatnya kaget atau kehilangan kontrol lagi. "Alice," panggilnya takut-takut. "Alice, berhentilah menangis."

"Oh Cheshire, apa yang harus kulakukan...? Aku sudah _membunuh_ Alice..." Sang Penguasa Abyss terisak lagi. "Aku sudah membunuhnya, dan Jack belum bisa datang kemari. Aku—aku sendirian di sini. Apa yang—apa yang harus kulakukan? Sakit... sakit sekali, oh Cheshire..."

"Alice," manusia jelmaan kucing itu mendengkur rendah, serta meletakkan salah satu cakarnya di pundak si gadis. "Lupakan saja, lupakan semuanya. Anggap saja, semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Cheshire tidak ingin lihat Alice sedih begini... Ya, Alice?"

Kali ini, sedu sedan dari sang Penguasa Abyss benar-benar terhenti. Matanya menunjukkan kebimbangan sementara ia memikirkan tawaran itu. "Lupakan...?"

"Iya, Alice. Lupakan. Soal kejadian malam ini. Soal Oz dan kematian Alice. Soal Jack juga. Lupakan semuanya, semuanya yang membuat Alice sakit."

"Lupakan... semua...," gumamnya. Jelas mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. Kemungkinan untuk melupakan sakitnya, juga rasa bersalahnya. Dan melupakan seseorang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, namun sekaligus awal mula dari seluruh malapetaka ini. "Lupakan... semua..." Sang Penguasa Abyss menutup mata. Membayangkan terbebas dari cengkeraman sesak di dadanya.

Lamat-lamat muncul senyum di bibirnya, senyum yang sedih dengan sedikit tambahan sinting—namun tetap senyum. Di tangannya yang terbuka, muncul sebentuk cahaya yang mirip dengan pecahan jiwa saudarinya. Ditatapnya sejenak pendar cahaya tersebut bersama dengan Cheshire, sebelum meremasnya hingga hancur jadi serpihan. Beberapa butir terjatuh dari genggamannya dan menghilang di udara—entah menuju ke dunia nyata atau ke dalam gelapnya Abyss yang tak berdasar.

Sang Penguasa Abyss mendongak, berkata kepada kucingnya, "Cheshire... Ini adalah ingatan yang selama ini kubagi dengan Alice. Tolong... simpan dia. Bawa ke tempat di mana tak seorang pun bisa menyentuhnya. Tolong... Cheshire..."

Cheshire mengangguk. Diraihnya tangan Penguasa Abyss, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa cahaya itu ke dalam cakarnya yang besar. "Akan Cheshire jaga. Demi Alice." Setelah itu sosoknya menghilang. Sesuai janjinya, membawa ingatan gadis itu ke tempat yang baru, yang terpisah—agar Alice-nya tersayang tidak perlu bersedih lagi.

Sepeninggal kucing hitam itu, sang Penguasa Abyss membiarkan tubuhnya luruh, berbaring sepenuhnya dan mematri tatapannya pada pendar-pendar cahaya jiwa saudari kembarnya tanpa perasaan. Di dalam tubuhnya, sudah tidak ada ingatan tentang kematian Alice yang tragis. Juga tidak lagi ingat perihal boneka kelinci warna hitam. Ia hanya menyisakan sedikit kenangan mengenai Jack—tak tega ia menghapus seluruh keberadaan lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

Karena Jack sudah janji akan datang.

Ketika sang Penguasa Abyss perlahan jatuh ke dalam lelap, pecahan jiwa Alice pun memudar. Seolah terhisap ke dalam kekuatan Abyss. Menuju dasar terdalamnya, mengembara tanpa tahu tujuan. Kemudian menemukan kelinci hitam yang masih terus menjerit menangis. Lalu akhirnya menjadi satu—membentuk seorang Alice B-Rabbit, yang tanpa memori, tanpa jati diri.

Semua menunggu untuk ditemukan, menunggu untuk terkuak kembali, dan membiarkan tragedi dikenang sekali lagi... Ditandai dengan kehadiran seorang Oz Vessalius di dunia.

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo teman-teman. Sudah lama tak jumpa. Kali ini saya kembali untuk berbagi cerita versi saya tentang _follow-up_ Tragedi Sabrie bagi dua Alice kembar ini. Sebetulnya ide sudah mengambang sejak membaca Retrace LXXIV: Broken Rabbit, namun sayang, butuh satu bulan setengah untuk bisa mengendap dan tertuang dalam bentuk kata-kata. Dan karena sudah lama tidak menulis apapun (apalagi fanfiksi) jadi agak tersandung dengan diksi dan karakterisasi. Hmm. Bagi saya, fanfiksi ini masih kaku, kurang mengalir, alur tidak jelas pula. Tapi _this is the best I can do for now_ :''3

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silakan lanjut ke bawah.

* * *

**Omake:**

Dimensi Abyss porak-poranda. Gadis seputih salju itu meraung sekeras-kerasnya atas berita kematian orang yang dicintainya. Tidak dipedulikannya lelaki yang baru saja ia ambil sebelah matanya dengan semena-mena. Rasa sakit, sedih dan perih, bercampur dengan kebencian terhadap Vincent, semuanya terlalu intens, membakar dan mencabik tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Hingga bernapas pun rasanya sulit.

Penguasa Abyss bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Di balik suara kehancuran dimensi ini, telinganya menangkap bunyi lain. Suara seseorang, amat ia kenal. Namun suara itu dibumbui kemarahan yang beracun. Awalnya teredam—namun makin lama makin jelas, makin jelas...

_'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!'_

_'Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!'_

Sakit di tubuh gadis itu pun berlipat ganda, bertambah dengan beban sejak seratus tahun yang lalu, ketika keinginan egoisnya sudah berbuah kematian saudari kembarnya. Ketika kekuatan untuk mengendalikan Abyss ini malah berbuntut tragedi. Entah bagaimana, ingatannya kembali merasuk, dan rasa bersalah kembali hadir.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia membenci Jack, yang sudah mendorongnya untuk menciptakan _chain_ menggunakan boneka kelinci itu—tapi selama ini ia begitu bergantung padanya, hingga di saat seperti ini pun hanya namanya yang muncul. Karena hanya Jack yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh perasaan, lalu memberikan janji-janji indah dan—

"**ALICE!"**

Ia tertegun. Bukan, bukan Jack. Tapi, orang itu menyebut namanya. Dengan penuh perasaan. Layaknya Jack dulu. Dan ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Sebagaimana Jack dulu menjanjikan untuk datang menemuinya.

Mau tak mau secercah percaya datang pada diri gadis itu. Didekatinya lelaki dengan mata merah itu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat, menilainya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. _Dia pasti bisa. Kalau orang ini, dia pasti akan melakukannya._

"Benarkah... kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya sang Penguasa Abyss sembari menyentuh pipi lelaki itu. Tanpa disadarinya, ingatan yang bercampur rasa sakit itu mengalir melalui ujung jemarinya, meresap ke dalam tubuh si lelaki. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, gadis itu melanjutkan, "kalau begitu, kumohon... Aku..."

"**Aku tidak ingin menjadi penguasa Abyss!"**

Akhirnya terucap. Perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Betapa ia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini, sekaligus dari Abyss, setelah tahu kekuatan yang bersarang di tubuhnya ini adalah sumber dari kematian Alice. Hanya dengan cara ini rasa bersalahnya akan terbayar. Karena itu...

"**Hancurkan... Hancurkan aku..."**

Tapi itu tidak cukup. Kematian Alice sudah terjadi. Jika saja ada seseorang yang bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubahnya...

"**Lalu, aku ingin kau menolongku dan anak itu..."**

"**Tolong Alice!"**

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**A/N #2:**

Adegan ini canon. Dialognya juga canon. Sampai harus buka-buka tankoubon segala, haha.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca. Ada komentar? Silakan~


End file.
